A refrigerator is a home appliance that can store products received in a storage chamber in a frozen or refrigerated state using cold air generated through heat-exchange with refrigerant that circulates through a cooling cycle. The refrigerator includes a cabinet having a storage chamber and a door rotatably disposed on the cabinet to selectively open or close the storage chamber.
Generally, a basket for receiving products is disposed on a back surface of the door. Thus, since the door is substantially increased in weight, a relatively large force may be required for opening or closing the storage chamber.
Also, when the door is rotated to take the products in or out of the basket, the storage chamber is substantially opened and exposed to the outside. Thus, cold air within the storage chamber may unnecessarily leak to the outside.